Spotlight
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Olivia is assigned a case for a famous young girl who is more like her than she would expect, she finds out who her agent is. Agent Elliot Stabler! M for later chapters! It's EO! I promise! Two years on this site today!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia rubbed her eyes meeting Amanda in the hospital. "What do we have?"

"A boatload of trouble." Amanda sighed as they started walking towards the elevators. Olivia groaned when she saw Tucker. "He said this is a sensitive case."

"Well, that doesn't make this better." Olivia sighed before they reached Tucker. "Sensitive?"

Tucker nodded. "You'll understand once you meet the victim." He motioned for them to follow before getting into the elevator.

The elevator took them up and they followed Tucker to a secluded room. When they walked in, they found SJ Baxter, a wildly famous actress and singer for only being nineteen years old. "Wow." Amanda breathed.

"You can't keep me here." SJ blurted out already changed into her other clothes. "I told you that he didn't rape me. He assaulted me and tried to rape me and I started chasing me. I'm already going to get the third degree from agent."

"Good luck." Tucker smirked before walking out of the room.

Olivia looked at her. "Ms. Baxter, let's just talk about this. What happened?"

SJ ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Look, I know that you care about what happened, but I'm fine and I'm going to take care of it. Besides, I know who you are and you aren't going to want this case."

"How do you know who I am?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"My agent knows you." SJ sighed before running a hand down her face. "What do you wanna know?"

Amanda stepped forward. "Let's just find out what happened with the guy that tried to rape you."

SJ nodded and sat down on the hospital bed. "I was with a couple of girlfriends at a night club. It was only a couple of blocks from my place so I started walking there."

"Did you have anything to drink at the club?" Olivia asked.

"Just a few sodas. If I put down my drink and left it, I got a new one. I am very careful about that kind of thing." SJ explained before playing with her hands. "A guy grabbed me and started dragging me to the alley. I kicked him in the balls when I got the chance and started punching him. He pulled a knife on me and came at me with it. I'm pretty sure I broke his arm before I started chasing after him. I lost him when he got into his car and drove off."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You chased after the guy that tried to attack you?"

SJ nodded. "Yeah, he wasn't going to get away with almost raping me. Plus, he punched me a couple of times. He must've had ja ring on because I have cuts where my bruises are."

"Do you have any idea of who would want to do this to you?" Amanda asked.

SJ scoffed and stood up again. "Any obsessed fan or upset perv out there."

"SJ!" A voice yelled from the hallway. "SJ!"

"Who is that?" Olivia asked feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

SJ sighed. "My agent." She jogged out to the hallway and looked around before seeing him by the nurses counter. "Elliot!"

Elliot looked over at SJ and visibly relaxed before she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He held her tightly to him, closing his eyes. "I was so worried. What the hell have I told you about walking around New York by yourself?"

"El, it was just a couple of blocks. I should be able to walk around my home town without getting attacked." SJ argued before he pulled back and looked her over. "He just punched me a couple of times before I started chasing him down. El, I'm fine."

"You-you chased him down?" Elliot asked wide eyed. "Are you crazy? He could have killed you!"

SJ shook her head. "El, he tried to rape me and I scared him off."

Elliot closed his eyes for a moment before kissing her forehead. "You scared me to death."

SJ nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for scaring you." She kissed his chest before looking up at him. "She's here with another detective."

"She is?" Elliot asked before looking up. Olivia was standing with another detective like SJ said. Olivia looked shocked and hurt and he immediately knew she was furious with him. "Olivia." He breathed.

"Elliot." Olivia whispered walking up to them. "He's your agent?" She asked looking at SJ.

SJ nodded her head. "Yeah, that's why I knew you." She breathed before looking at Elliot and taking his hand. "Let's go get this guy."

Elliot shook his head. "SJ, I'm not letting you go after this guy. Let the police do their job. I want to go after this guy too, but I'm more worried about you."

"Elliot, I'm fine!" SJ shouted at him.

"I know you're not!" Elliot shouted back. He looked back at Olivia. "Can we discuss this more down at the station?"

When Olivia didn't answer, Amanda stepped forward. "Yeah, you can ride with us." She looked up at Olivia when Elliot and SJ stepped into the elevator. "Are you okay?"

"No." Olivia whispered before stepping away and going to the elevator, staying as far away from Elliot as she could. Amanda followed her and hit the elevator lobby button before the doors closed. "Photographers are outside. Someone tipped off the press."

"Great." SJ mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled up at Elliot when he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "Do you have my sunglasses?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah." He breathed before pulling out two pairs. He handed one to SJ before putting on a pair for himself. He took her hand when the elevator doors opened.

"I'll bring the car around." Amanda said awkwardly before heading outside, going through the crowd of photographers.

Olivia gave herself the chance to look Elliot over. He looked even better than when he left, despite some hair loss. He was only wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt with a pair of worn out sneakers. She didn't know why it bugged her that he was holding hands with SJ. They had kissed a couple of times and Olivia wonder whether they were serious or not. She was furious with him though, and fueled the fire to grill him at the station.

When Amanda walked in, they all headed out the front doors of the hospital. The cameras started flashing like crazy. Elliot kept his arm wrapped around SJ to protect her, but one reporter got too close with an all too personal question. "SJ, is it true that your father is a famous politician?"

"Where did you hear that?" SJ asked brushing Elliot off of her and staring at the reporter.

"I don't reveal my sources." The guy smirked before shoving the microphone closer to her face.

SJ smirked back. "And, I don't like not knowing where false information comes from." She stated before grabbing the microphone and chucking it down the sidewalk. "Have fun explaining that to your boss."

Elliot grabbed her hand and helped her into the car before getting in after her. "There will be no more comments from Ms. Baxter." He stated before shutting his door. He looked back at SJ. "You really gave yourself a good image there."

"I don't care what kind of image I have. They have no right to be digging into that." SJ nearly growled at him before grabbing her phone. "My mom is probably going crazy right now."

"I called her earlier. Just text her and tell her we are going down to the station." Elliot sighed.

Amanda pulled onto the road and looked into the back seat. Olivia spoke up. "While we are conducting this investigation, we are going to be a protective detail on you. With your public status, this guy probably targeted you for a reason."

SJ rolled her eyes. "I don't need protecting."

"Don't fight it." Elliot said before looking at her phone. "One of your friends could've tipped the guy off."

"You knew I was there, my friends knew I was there, and two paparazzi packs knew I was there. Anybody in between could've come after me." SJ sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I can't wait to go home."

Elliot shook his head. "You shouldn't stay there either. He probably knows where you live. You can stay with me for a while. You haven't been there for a while anyway."

SJ smirked. "That's because I was on tour and then you spent the past week at my place."

**Please review! I hope you guys like the new story! It's definitely different! I know that's for sure!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"This way." Amanda said to SJ, taking her arm gently. Elliot was about to follow when Amanda stopped him. "You are talking to Detective Benson."

Elliot silently cursed himself. He saw how hurt Olivia was and he just wanted to focus on keeping SJ safe right now. But, when he turned to Olivia, those brown eyes came back to haunt him and he felt that pull he always felt. She glared at him before turning on her heel. He followed her back into one of the other interrogation rooms. She slammed the door shut behind him and didn't speak until he sat down in the perp chair as he liked to call it. "I never thought I would meet you again like this."

"Me either." Elliot sighed running a hand down his face. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I-"

"You don't get to apologize yet! I'm not ready to forgive you yet!" Olivia yelled at him. "You up and left and didn't even have the decency to text or call or email just saying that you were okay! I thought you might've been dead! I didn't know that you were screwing around with a seventeen year old, happy as could be!"

"Olivia! I wanted to call! I swear to God I did, but Fin and John told me that it'd be better for me to leave you alone! They kept me in the loop though and told me how you were doing." Elliot explained. "I just wanted you to have a fresh start without me in the way."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Fin and John told you to stay away?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, believe me; I wanted to come back more than anything. You're my best friend! When you were kidnapped, I was in Europe! I even came here to see you, but you were on leave. I went to your apartment, but you moved!" He stood up. "I tried to talk to you, but I just couldn't get to you. I called you, but... I got Lewis."

Olivia paused. "You- you got Lewis?"

"Yeah, he said you had passed out and all this other stuff I wanted to shoot him for. When I got back from Europe, you were already back. When you went missing the second time, I was in Hawaii. SJ's tour has been crazy." Elliot sighed. "I tried like hell to talk to you, but no one would let me."

Olivia nodded her head twice before biting the inside of her cheek. She felt her anger slowly subsiding, but something was gnawing at her. "How long have you and SJ been dating?"

Elliot shrugged. "We're not really dating. I became her agent about two years ago. When she broke up with the Henry guy from this stupid band, we decided to just do a friends with benefits thing. I spend most of my time with her anyway."

"She's nineteen!" Olivia stated. "You have thirty years on her! She's younger than the twins!"

"Yeah, I know that, Liv!" Elliot said agitated. "Look, I didn't like it at first either. I had been fighting relationships like that my whole life, but we know what we want. She's legal anyway. And, she'll tell you I didn't force her into anything."

Olivia shook her head, chuckling. "Was she legal when you two started banging each other?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, she was legal. You should know me enough to know that."

"I haven't seen you in three years. I apparently don't know a lot about you, but you've been keeping tabs on me." Olivia argued. "I never thought you and Kathy would get divorced so you can start screwing some spoiled rich brat."

"Don't call her that!" Elliot yelled. "The world already thinks that of her. You don't know her like I do. You don't know her, period. Just, let her tell her story... you'd be surprised at how down to earth she is."

Olivia shook her head. "Why would I do anything for you?"

Elliot shook his own head. "I'm not asking you to do it for me. I'm asking you to do it for her, because she deserves to be known for who she is than how she looks in every movie or music video. Besides, it may lead you to whoever attacked her tonight."

"Fine, I'll do it for her, but I'm still mad at you." Olivia said pointing her finger in his face before opening the door.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Elliot stated.

* * *

><p>SJ was sitting in one of the chairs with her knees pulled up to her chest in the interrogation room. Fin was sitting with her playing some type of card game when Elliot and Olivia walked in. "Hey." SJ smiled lightly.<p>

Fin turned and his eyes widened when he saw Elliot. "I thought I told you not to come by here."

"I'm mad at you for that." Olivia stated pointing her finger at him. "You had no right to do that."

"I was just trying to give you and chance to be happy." Fin explained.

Olivia shook her head. "I get to make those choices, not you. Now, I have to talk to SJ."

Fin nodded and looked back at SJ. "Any 6's?"

"Go Fish." SJ smirked before putting her cards down. She looked at Elliot and Olivia and paused. "What's up?"

Elliot squatted down by her. "I want you to tell her about your mom."

SJ's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because, it may help us find out who tried to attack you tonight." Elliot explained before SJ stood up and walked past him. He stood up and grabbed her arms when she started shaking her head. "SJ, it could help keep you safe."

"I'm not going to tell that story, Elliot!" SJ argued.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands, calming her slightly. "Tell her. She can help." He kissed her forehead before walking towards the door. "I'll be watching." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

SJ stared at Olivia for a moment before speaking. "What all has Elliot told you?"

"Not a whole lot, just that you're different than everybody else seems to picture you." Olivia said slipping her hands into her pockets.

"No kidding." SJ stated before sitting down in the chair she was previously in. Olivia sat down next to her where Fin had been. "I don't even know where to start."

Olivia nodded once. "Well, Elliot said it was about your mom. What about her?"

SJ sighed. "Well, she used to work at the White house for this famous politician. I still don't know who to his day." She bit her lip. "He was married and she was his assistant. One night, he came onto her and they slept together. They ended up having an affair that lasted for a year and a half. I don't know if anybody suspected or just didn't think anything of it, but it was nuts." She ran a hand through her hair. "My mother wanted something more eventually and told him he either had to divorce his wife and be with her and she was going to break things off."

"He probably didn't take that very well." Olivia commented.

"You have no idea." SJ smiled sadly. "He told her that she didn't get to decide when they were over and he ended up raping her." Olivia's jaw dropped. "My mom doesn't call it rape though. She thinks she deserved it for sleeping with him for almost two years when he was married. But... she didn't want it." She teared up a little bit. "He raped her a couple more times before she finally got out of there. She got offered a job up here in New York to work for this firm. It was a good thing too, because when she found out she was pregnant with me, my grandparents cut her off. They were super catholic."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Your mother got pregnant from being raped."

SJ nodded her head. "Yeah, her boss had a month vacation in Hawaii before he came back and raped her. Anyway, when my parents cut her off, she didn't have a whole lot of money plus, she was pregnant with me. The firm was paying her well enough to get this tiny little apartment downtown. We were living in a close knit building though. Most of the clothes I had growing up were passed down from my friends. My mom wanted to make a better life for us, so when she got extra money, she would take me to a hotel for the night and got room service. The apartment we had was one bedroom place with this shower that never stopped leaking. We had the most fun watching TV in our room though. We'd stay up until one just talking about school before falling asleep." She shook her head slowly. "We were dirt poor, but she always made sure I was happy. I think the only reason she made it through was becoming a counselor for sexual assault."

"Wow, how is she doing now?" Olivia asked.

"She is the CEO of five multi-million dollar companies and started a foundation for people who have been sexually assaulted." SJ smiled before looking out towards the squad room. "And, there she is."

Olivia looked out and saw Elliot talking to a shorter woman with brown hair, lighter than SJ's, and the same blue eyes SJ had. "Wow, you look just like her."

SJ grinned. "That's what a lot of people say." She walked out to the squad room with Olivia behind her and walked over to her mother. "Mom?"

The woman turned to SJ and hugged her tightly. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Mom, you're crushing me." SJ gasped before chuckling softly. "I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"I told you to be careful." Her mother whined.

SJ nodded her head. "And, I was. I chased the guy off, Mom. You taught me how to protect myself."

Elliot put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tina. Other than chasing after the guy, she did very well."

"And, we're going to catch this guy. Amanda got you to talk with the sketch artist. We'll look to see if anybody went to the hospital with a broken arm and looked beat up. I'll keep in touch with you and here's my card." Olivia said handing SJ the card.

"Thanks." SJ smiled lightly before hugging her. "Thanks for listening."

Olivia wrapped her arms around the girl. "I know what it's like." SJ pulled back wide eyed. "But, I didn't have a Mom like yours." She whispered. "Go get some rest. I'll see you soon."

Elliot wrapped his arm around SJ before looking back at Olivia. "Thank you." He mouthed.

"No problem." Olivia mouthed back before waving at them.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I know that this story is different with Elliot being FWB with SJ, BUT this story is going to be EO! I couldn't write a story if it wasn't going to be! The only reason this is going on is because of something that happens later that is a little funny! So, just give it a chance and trust that I'll come through for you guys! Have I let you down before with EO?!**

Olivia yawned knocking on Elliot's door. His new place was in one of the most expensive condo buildings in New York. Unfortunately, she was stuck on security watch for SJ until she could get a couple of uni's to do it. She knocked on the door twice before hearing a cupboard door shut from inside. "Who is it?" Elliot's voice asked as he walked towards the door.

"It's Liv. I'm babysitting until the morning." Olivia sighed before the door opened. Elliot stood there in a pair of boxers and he was rubbing his eyes. "Hi."

"Hey, come on in." Elliot said opening the door more for her to enter. Once she was inside, he closed and locked the door before walking onto the elevated living room. "SJ, Olivia is here."

SJ walked out of the bedroom with a short silk robe tied around her. Olivia was amused that Elliot was blushing. "Hey Liv! Sorry, I would have been dressed if I knew you were coming."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. You are wearing more than Elliot."

Elliot's ears turned red before he hurried off to his bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. SJ chuckled. "He likes you."

"What?" Olivia asked wide eyed.

"He has a crush on you. I think it's cute." SJ shrugged before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You want anything to eat or drink. My mom is coming over to eat with us."

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I don't want to put your mom to any trouble."

SJ smiled. "You wouldn't. I'm making breakfast." She opened the fridge before closing it and resting her hip against it. "El, did you use all the whip cream last night?"

"No, you did." Elliot said jogging out of his room now wearing sweatpants and no shirt. "I only used one fourth of it. You used the rest."

"I did not!" SJ frowned before he kissed her forehead.

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, you did. Go look at the bathroom counter."

SJ rolled her eyes. "Fine, I have to change anyway. I have to go to the studio anyway."

"No, you don't." Elliot said matter of factly.

"Yes, I do. We are recording for the new album and then I have to get ready for my concert tomorrow." SJ fought back before bounding to his room.

Elliot groaned running a hand down his face before looking at Olivia. She was looking around the apartment. "Make yourself at home. I've had this place for a year and have probably spent a total of three weeks inside of it."

Olivia's eyes widened. "She must really have a hectic schedule."

Elliot nodded. "Between concerts, recording sessions, and filming TV or movies, we are constantly on the road. And, she drives me crazy with how stubborn she is."

"You've probably rubbed off on her." Olivia smirked before sitting down on one of the bar stools. "I can't protect her as well at a concert. A studio is pushing it. Somebody there could've gone after her."

"I know. The only person that can convince her is her mother." Elliot sighed before looking at his watch. "She should be here soon."

Olivia nodded and pointed towards his room where SJ was. "So, how long have you two... you know?"

Elliot shrugged. "It's an on and off type thing. If she finds a boyfriend, we stop. If I find a girlfriend, we stop, but I haven't really been looking for a girlfriend."

Olivia nodded again, not really sure how to continue the conversation. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, uh it's that door right there." Elliot said pointing to the door closest to the front door. He watched as Olivia walked in before SJ popped out of his room and hurried over to him.

"Did you ask her out yet?" SJ asked in a whisper.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "No, she asked about our relationship."

SJ rolled her eyes. "I don't get why you wanted to tell her we have a friends with benefits relationship. We slept together one time when we were drunk. How do you think this is going to make her jealous?"

"I don't want her jealous. I just don't want her to think that I've been single since the divorce." Elliot stated matter of factly.

"Well, you have. Some women find that sweet, especially when they find out the guy has been in love with them for sixteen years!" SJ smirked sitting on a bar stool. "Thanks for letting me stay here though."

Elliot shrugged. "It's not a problem. I don't want that guy getting to you. You're like a daughter to me."

SJ rolled her eyes. "Says the man that lies about us having a friends with benefits relationship. You have such a way with words." She stuck out her tongue when Elliot glared at her. "Seriously, do you really think she is going to care whether you've been with ten or zero girls."

"No, but I don't want to look like a loser. I've only been with a couple women in my life and she is a lot more important to me... no offense." Elliot sighed hopping up onto the counter.

"None taken. El, you have nothing to worry about. You're amazing in bed! And, we only did it one time." SJ said trying to encourage him to tell Olivia the truth and ask her out. "I know you love this girl. Just tell her how you feel and ask her out. You'll have the whole day with her when I'm at my studio rehearsal."

Just then, Tina walked in, using her key. She locked the door behind her and carried a large bag. "Okay, I have junk food, movies, and a few board games to keep us entertained here while this guy gets hunted down."

SJ's eyes widened before looking at Elliot. "You called my mother?"

"Hey, I am worried about your safety and she is the only one you won't punch if they make you stay." Elliot said before going into his living room to watch TV.

"I'm going to hurt you when she leaves." SJ gritted out before turning to her mother. "Mom, I have fans that have already paid money to come and see me. I can't drop everything just for this one guy."

Tina shook her head. "I already called your studio manager and talked to him. He agreed with me that your safety was the most important thing. He made a statement to the press. You are covered. Have you looked at your twitter page? It's been going off like crazy! People just want you to be safe."

SJ groaned and grabbed her phone to look at her twitter account. Her mother was right and she never liked to go against her mother's wishes. "Fine, I'll stay here until this guy is caught."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, hearing SJ's words. "Good, that way I don't have to lecture you. All you need to do is stay away from windows and never answer the door."

"Growing up, I was hardly ever watched by a babysitter. Now, I have three." SJ complained before joining Elliot to watch TV. He was eating in his recliner while SJ sat on the couch. "Do you have to go get your kids today?"

"No, Dickie said something about coming over. He'll text me if he knows for sure." Elliot explained glancing at his phone. "You haven't met him yet. You've only met Eli and Kathleen."

Tina and Olivia joined the two in the living room. Tina sat down with SJ and wrapped her arms around her daughter protectively. Olivia sat down in the other chair in the room. Tina looked between Elliot and Olivia. "So, you guys were partners?"

Elliot nodded his head. "Yeah, for twelve years."

"I know him better than anyone else." Olivia smirked before pointing at him. "He's the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. He likes to point that out."

"I said I was sorry." Elliot rolled his eyes. "You know me, Mr. Hothead."

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Tucker tried to get me fired a couple of times these past couple of years. He said I started acting like you."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What kind of reason would he have to fire you?"

"Uh, Lewis for starters." Olivia stated losing all the fun humor they had between them before. She saw Elliot's smile turn into a scowl as his hands twitched the slightest. "Besides, he's tried to get me fired before."

"Do you know who they are talking about?" Tina whispered to her daughter.

SJ shook her head. "Not a clue."

**Please review! You guys are the best! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

SJ groaned grabbing her phone again. "Can I please just go record for a hour?"

"No!" Elliot and Tina scolded at the same time.

"I wish you would just stay here until this blows over. I don't want to miss me three o'clock meeting with everyone while you're trying to escape." Tina sighed grabbing her purse and digging through it.

SJ paused. "If I promise to stay here, will you let Elliot take you to the meeting?" Tina looked at Elliot before looking back at her and nodding. "Okay, El?"

Elliot pointed at her. "You better stay here. Olivia will tell me if you try to escape." He grabbed his car keys and left with Tina.

Olivia smiled lightly at SJ and locked the door behind Elliot and Tina. She sat down next to SJ on the couch and stared at the TV for a moment. "So, you are on tour right now?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to leave for England in a couple of weeks, but it may be longer if I have to postpone." SJ sighed before resting her head on the back of the couch. "I wish I didn't have to sit here while this guy gets to walk around free."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Olivia asked sadly before running a hand through her hair. "Your mom just wants to protect you, and I don't blame her. With all she's been through, I understand why she's a little more protective of you than the next parent. Did she ever mention to you who your father is?"

SJ shook her head. "She said she didn't want me to go after him. If I did, his reputation would go down the toilet because she got pregnant when he was still married." She sighed. "Sometimes, I wish she didn't put herself down and just realized that she shouldn't protect this guy. I have an idea who my father is, but he is really high up on the political pole."

Olivia's eyes widened. "He's not our president, right?"

"No!" SJ said shaking her head. "If a rapist was our president, this would be a terrible place. But, we've probably had a president who has raped and we just don't know it. Power and money can make a lot of things go away."

"No kidding." Olivia whispered before looking at a magazine. "Elliot really likes you."

SJ chuckled. "Well, we're great friends. We'll never be as good of friends as you two are, but we're close. He may like me, but he loves you."

Olivia paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't be this clueless, right? You are a detective." SJ stated matter of factly. "Elliot Stable loves you. He has for years. If you haven't seen it, you really must be clueless. He told me tons of stuff about you and what he did for you. He put his house up for bond for you when you were accused of murder."

"But, he's sleeping with you. If he loved me, why would he be having a casual relationship with you?" Olivia asked turning to look at SJ more.

SJ rolled her eyes. "We don't have a casual relationship. He just said that because he didn't want you to think he was a loser. We've slept together, but we haven't since getting drunk and gambling. Not a good combination by the way."

Olivia chuckled softly. "That's just crazy. I gotta talk to him."

SJ's eyes widened. "You can't! He'll know I told you!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Just, leave little hints for him. I've been trying to get him to ask you out." SJ explained throwing her hands up in the air. "But, he doesn't listen to me. He thinks that he knows best when it comes to you. He may know you, but I know women."

Olivia nodded her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "That's very true. So, if you two aren't seeing each other?"

SJ smirked. "Pounce him like a puma."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to jump his bones or anything. Are you dating anyone?"

"So, you swing _that _way?" SJ asked with furrowed eyebrows. She knew Elliot liked this girl, but if Olivia played for the other team, she wasn't exactly sure why Elliot was so hung up on her. He should be looking for someone who actually wants a guy.

"No! I'm just asking because he said you two were sleeping together." Olivia explained shaking her head. "You're a huge star, I can't see why you don't have guy fawning over you all the time."

SJ shrugged. "The guys fawning over me usually aren't the ones that want to keep me safe. They usually will do anything to keep me theirs, and that's dangerous." She cuddled further into the couch and grinned. "I can't wait until Elliot asks you out."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You don't even know if I like him or not. You just assume that I am going to fall into his arms and kiss him and hug him."

"From your mouth to God's ears honey." SJ said raising her hands in the air, doing a little dance.

"Look, even if I did like Elliot, I wouldn't be waiting for him to ask me out. He left me a couple years ago without a word. I may have forgiven him, but it still hurt like hell. If he wants to date me, he has to prove to me that he is willing to do anything for me." Olivia stated matter of factly.

SJ's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? He'd do anything for you. He just wants to love you and give you everything you ever wanted. He even went to prison and beat up that Lewis guy because of what he did to you."

Olivia's eyes widened standing up. "WHAT?!"

SJ paused and bit her bottom lip. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to mention that."

"He went to go see Lewis? Is he crazy!?" Olivia almost shouted.

Suddenly, the doorknob jiggled a little bit before the door opened. Elliot popped his head in. "Hey, it's just me. I forgot my wallet. I can't drive without my license." He snorted before grabbing his wallet off the counter. Olivia stomped over to him and punched him in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?" Elliot asked groaning.

Olivia's eyes were a blaze. "You went to go see Lewis?!"

"SJ!" Elliot yelled looking towards her. She bolted for his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. He looked back at Olivia and saw she was thoroughly pissed off. "Okay, let me explain."

"Explain what? You went and beat up the man that almost raped me without even talking to me! What were you thinking?" Olivia asked shoving him backwards. She didn't use much force because she didn't want him to get hurt, but he stepped back a couple feet.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know what to tell you because you aren't going to like my answer. I heard how long you were with him and I knew what all he was capable off and what all he did. I couldn't get the image of you with him out of my head. All I wanted to do was shoot him and bury him myself, but I couldn't do that. So, I did the next best thing. But, when I got there, I didn't state my name and I saw the number you did on him. When he asked me who I was, I said 'It doesn't matter who I am. It matters what you did to Olivia.' He gave me this smirk and grinned at me. I just wanted to knock him out cold. I walked up to him and started punching him harder and harder. He cried out, but the guards never came knowing what he did to an NYPD officer. When he couldn't even lift himself off the ground, I pulled him up by the ear and said 'Don't ever touch Olivia again, or I swear it will be the end of you.' He asked if I was your boyfriend. I shook my head and said 'I'm the old partner.' Then, I closed the cell bars and walked away, knowing it was all I could do for you."

Olivia paused for a moment before hugging him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you. You are so crazy and out of your mind, but thank you." She mumbled into his neck.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could, happy that she was letting him. "I only do crazy things for you, remember?" He grinned when he felt Olivia's smile against his skin.

**Please review! I have been super busy this past week! Between the two jobs I had and school, I hardly had time to sleep. I am exhausted, but I love you guys too much to sleep right now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia put her hand on her gun when she heard a knock at the door. "Liv, take the hand off your gun and let me into my apartment. I have Dickie." Elliot said outside of the door, already trying to get back in, but seeing she locked the dead bolt too.

"Call next time you are going to come up." Olivia sighed before opening the door and locking it again once they were both inside. She smiled seeing Dickie. "Dickie, you are a whole head taller than me! Last time I saw you, you were still shorter."

Dickie grinned and hugged Olivia. "Nice to see you too."

"Elliot, are you still mad?" SJ's voice asked from somewhere inside of the room.

Elliot looked around, not knowing where she was. "No, where are you?"

SJ popped out from the foot stool next to the couch in shorts and a t-shirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail. "Good, it was getting really hot in there."

Olivia chuckled and glanced at Elliot. After talking more with SJ, she decided to test the waters a little bit. She just didn't exactly know how yet. Elliot shook his head at SJ as she walked over. "I guess you haven't met yet." He said pointing to Dickie. "SJ, this is my son Dickie. Dickie-"

"I know who she is." Dickie said holding up his hand to stop his father from talking. "It's nice to meet you. I think you are absolutely fantastic."

"Thanks!" SJ smiled, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "I don't think I'm that great, but everyone else seems to."

Dickie rolled his eyes. "Then, America hasn't been doing it's job. We are supposed to make you believe it." SJ chuckled before they headed off into the kitchen together.

Elliot stared at them before looking at Olivia. "Did I miss something?"

"I think SJ just found a new boy toy." Olivia smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "Looks like you'll be having a dry spell."

"Yeah, I guess so." Elliot nodded, but smiled. "I doubt it though. SJ doesn't want to date people who stay in one place because she'll hardly ever see them. So, I'm still in business."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Hmmm, too bad?"

Elliot's eyes widened the slightest. "Why? Why is that bad?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, El. I'm not talking about me and you." Olivia said making a fake disgusted face even if she wanted to laugh. "Dickie and SJ look cute together. But, you are sleeping with her. It would be really weird if he started sleeping with her and you started getting leftovers."

"Why would I get leftovers?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Olivia snickered. "Look at Dickie. I'm not afraid to say this to you, El. Dickie got hot since I last saw him. He's muscular, tall, handsome, with a full head of hair." She said before giggling at his lack of hair on his head. "If he weren't your son-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Elliot said waving his hands around before plugging his ears and making weird noises with his mouth before going into his room.

Dickie walked in then with SJ behind him, both of them carrying bottles of water. "What was that about?" Dickie asked.

Olivia grinned. "I was just freaking out your father." She looked at her watch and noticed that the next officer would be here soon to take their watch. "Now SJ, when the new officer comes here, you cannot try to escape."

"I try the fire escape one time and I'm branded for life." SJ whined before dropping onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Olivia opened the door to find Nick standing there. "Good, you're here."<p>

"Am I not supposed to be?" Nick asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just glad you got here." Olivia chuckled before pulling him in and closing the door. "SJ is in Elliot's room with Dickie. Elliot is in the bathroom." She stated before Elliot walked out. "Now, he is here."

Elliot smiled. "I'm glad I caught you. I was going to ask if maybe we could hang out tonight and catch up? It's been a while and you spent two hours alone with SJ. She was bound to mention a few things."

Olivia grinned and nodded. "Yeah, just come with me. I wanna change out of my work clothes." She looked back at Nick. "Make sure all the windows all are locked as well. We had a fire escape incident."

"She promised she wasn't going to try and escape." Elliot frowned before yelling. "SJ!"

"She's lying. Whatever she is saying! She is lying!" SJ shouted back.

Olivia laughed and pushed Elliot into the hallway. "Bye Nick."

* * *

><p>Olivia dropped her keys onto her counter. "Help yourself to whatever." She said before heading off to her room, leaving the door open slightly so she could hear Elliot if he said something.<p>

"So, this is the new apartment?" Elliot asked looking around.

"Yeah, the old one had too many people break into it." Olivia said pulling her sweater over her head and grabbing an old t-shirt. She grabbed her sweatpants before changing into them.

Elliot grinned. "I told you to move out of there when we had only been partners for a couple years." He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before going into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Olivia walked out a moment later in her gray low riding sweatpants and an old white t-shirt that was cut off at the bottom and too big at the top, showing one of her shoulders. Elliot gulped, apparently, too loudly, because Olivia was now frowning at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking..." Elliot said before pointing to the sweatpants. "Aren't those mine?"

"Not anymore." Olivia smirked before grabbing her own beer and grabbing her phone. "You want Chinese?"

Elliot groaned in approval. "Yes, please! I have been craving that for such a long time."

Olivia chuckled and nodded before ordering their food and sitting down on the couch. "So, what do you want to know?"

"What did SJ tell you?" Elliot said being upfront and blunt about it.

"Well, she told me that you cut your balls off because you are dealing with hormones right now." Olivia said straight faced, busting a gut when Elliot's jaw dropped and he seemed to lose all color in his face. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. She told me that you weren't sleeping together. That, you just told me so that you wouldn't look like you were a virgin or whatever."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "That was mean. I know it seems childish, but I know that you've had a couple boyfriends since I left."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, I have, but I don't lie about them. She said you slept together once after getting drunk. I don't think any less of you for not continuing to sleep with her."

"Alright." Elliot chuckled before taking a swig of his beer. "Anything else?" He asked, almost hinting at the fact that he liked her.

"No, not really." Olivia said shaking her head. She didn't want to give up her chips now. If she played her cards right, she could have a lot of fun with this. "Is there anything I should know about?" She asked leaning forward, not realizing how much her shirt revealed to him, and not minding at all when his reaction showed.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Olivia chuckled as she walked with Elliot down the sidewalk towards his apartment. She had parked her car after driving him here after spending an interesting evening with him. It was amusing to see how much he stumbled over her 'flirts' now that she knew he actually liked her. "Look, it's fine, El. I have more than one pair of sweatpants. So what if you spilled beer on my pants when you were looking down my shirt? I take it as a compliment."

"I wasn't looking down your shirt." Elliot scoffed with a smile.

"Yes, you were, you big liar! Your eyes were glued to my chest when I learned over to talk to you." Olivia snickered before bumping her hip into his. "Beside, if you weren't looking at my chest, what were you looking at?" She chuckled when Elliot didn't say anything. They stopped in front of his building and looked up at it for a moment. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Elliot took her arm gently before she started walking back towards her car. "Liv, why don't you stay? C'mon, you are going to be here tomorrow watching us anyway. You can just stay the night. I missed you and I don't want to waste anymore time."

Olivia smiled lightly. "El, I need to go home and rest up. I want to spend time with you too, but... I'll get to tomorrow when I'm trying to keep you safe from all the bad people trying to hurt you." She smirked when he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't be such a baby. You get a good night's rest and I will call you when I'm coming over."

"I guess, but call me when you park in your garage. Keep me on the phone until you get up to your apartment and check it out to make sure nobody is there. You know the drill. Just pretend you're not on the phone and put it on speaker." Elliot instructed putting his hands on her shoulders and stepping closer to her, inches away from her. He smiled down at her with those blue eyes. "I need to make sure you're safe too."

Olivia grinned and patted his chest. "Alright, El. I will call you when I get home, when I go to bed, when I wake up, and when I'm coming over, how's that?"

Elliot nodded once. "That sounds good to me." He smiled when Olivia's grin widened before she walked to her car. He waited until she got in and disappeared from site before going into the building. Entering the elevator, he heard his phone going off and answered it. "Stabler." He barked into the phone.

"Why didn't you kiss her?!" SJ whined over the phone. "It was so perfect! You were literally standing on a doorstep! You could've just leaned over and kissed her!"

"What are you talking about, SJ?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

SJ groaned. "Why didn't you kiss Olivia?! I know you like her! It was the perfect moment."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. Olivia and I are just friends."

"But, you want to be more than friends." SJ taunted him. "You want to love her! You want to kiss her! You want to hug her!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Can we talk about this when I get up to the apartment? I'm almost there." Elliot asked looking at the glowing numbers above the elevator doors. "Besides, it's none of your business."

SJ scoffed. "You made it my business when you told her we were sleeping together." She hung up her phone before he could snap back at her with a comment.

Elliot heard the little beep and growled before hurrying towards his door and knocking twice before unlocking the door, letting Nick know that he was not someone trying to kill SJ... for now. "SJ!" He yelled when he walked in. He furrowed his eyebrows when she came into the room from his bedroom wearing a robe. "What have you been doing?"

"I just took a shower, perv." SJ said rolling her eyes before sitting down on one of the couches. "Besides, we should focus on what you're not doing."

Elliot groaned and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "SJ, this is between Olivia and I. I can handle it. I doubt she would even give me another chance after all I've done to her."

"Well, maybe if you show her how much you care and don't give up on her, she'll see that you like her enough to potentially love her." SJ muttered before waving her hand around as if to clear his doubts away from her. "You already love her, but you are just afraid she won't love you back. Hasn't not knowing all these years, hiding your feelings, taught you anything?"

Elliot nodded once. "Yeah, never leave the girl I love. She ends up getting kidnapped by psychopaths." He said referring to the few perps he remembered getting a hold of her.

SJ groaned and put her face in her hands. "You are hopeless!" She rested her chin on her hand and stared at him. "Just, make it up to her and spoil her a little. I doubt she's ever really been spoiled before. Do something that's going to stand out to her? If you want your woman, you need to win her over, El."

Elliot stared at SJ for a moment before closing his eyes in frustration. He knew she was right; he knew she was right before she even said those words out loud. He did love Olivia and he did have to win her back to prove to her that he wasn't leaving again. He needed to show her that he wasn't going to leave when things got tough. She never really had anything solid in her life besides her job. He didn't want to be unstable ground for her. He wanted to be what she was for him, stable ground, a life raft, a rock, just something to hang onto to keep from losing herself. "I know I do." He finally breathed before looking at SJ and kissing her forehead gently. "Thanks for that.

"It's my job to keep you in line so I can marry you off to some pretty girl." SJ chuckled before patting her shoulder. "It's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed." She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "Goodnight El."

"Night SJ." Elliot smiled lightly before she walked into his room. He looked out his window at the city lights around the building. He had to win Olivia back, if he didn't, she would be with someone else. That couldn't happen as long as he was around. He frightened off almost every boyfriend she had, either pretending to be her crazy husband or her straight roommate that talks about running in on her in the shower every morning to brush his teeth. That usually scared them off enough to make up an excuse to break up with her. She blamed the job, but he knew he was the cause for most of them.

His thoughts were broken when his phone rang again. He pulled it out and smiled seeing Olivia pop up on the screen. He answered the call and brought the phone up to his ear. "Welcome to Pizza Hut, can I take your order?" He teased.

Olivia laughed from her end before forming words. "I just got to my garage. I'm about to get on the elevator."

"Okay, how was the car ride? Any trouble?" Elliot asked knowing that traffic in this city could be a bitch.

"It was fine. A car almost got hit by a big ass truck, but other than that..." Olivia sighed before stepping onto the elevator. She leaned against the wall and smiled lightly. "It kind of reminded me of all the car chases we used to have."

"I was so worried when we went out to the farm! Half of your body was out of the car shooting and I had to grab your belt so that I could focus on just driving." Elliot chuckled before he heard the ding of the elevator. Making small talk while she searched her apartment didn't take long. She knew what places they could hide and she knew them well in case she ever needed to hide in her own apartment. When she finished, she smiled into the phone. "Okay, my apartment only has me inside _Dad. _Can I go to bed please and call you in the morning?"

Elliot grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, you can. Talk to you tomorrow, Liv." Smiling, he stood up and walked towards his bathroom, wanting the morning to come faster than any other night before.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot opened the door to find Olivia yawning while rubbing her eyes. "Well good morning sunshine!" He grinned.

"Shut up and give me coffee." Olivia grumbled before pushing her way inside the apartment, going to the kitchen where she knew his coffee pot was.

"I have your coffee on the counter, sugar, cream, and a pinch of salt to bring out the flavor." Elliot chuckled before closing and locking his door. He watched as she grabbed the cup of coffee, holding it up to her nose, before closing her eyes. "Why didn't you pick up coffee on your way here?"

Olivia smirked as she took a sip. "I knew you would have coffee ready for me. No one makes it like you do." She set the cup down and took off her jacket, draping it over one of the bar stools. "It's getting colder outside. I'm not ready for winter to be here."

Elliot sat down across the counter from her, watching her lean against the counter as if she knew this place like the back of her hand. "I know you can't wait for Christmas."

Olivia grinned and shrugged. "Who doesn't like Christmas?" She turned when she heard SJ's voice from Elliot's room. "I thought she was going home last night?"

"Yeah, well, I woke up to something interesting this morning... and last night." Elliot sighed scratching his jaw. His face turned slightly red from blushing.

"What happened?" Olivia asked before SJ walked out of Elliot's room in a short silk robe, her hair slightly messy. Dickie walked out behind her wearing sweatpants, his hair mused up in different directions. She started chuckling when she saw the scratch marks on his back and the hickey on his collar bone. There was a hickey on the back of SJ's neck. "Nevermind, I have an idea."

Elliot shivered. "You didn't walk in on them, and in my bed." He said pointing to his bedroom.

Olivia started laughing harder before SJ and Dickie walked into the kitchen, blushing when they looked at Elliot. "Morning Liv." SJ waved before scuttling over to the fridge.

"Morning SJ." Olivia smiled before waving at Dickie as he walked over to the fridge with her. "So... are you guys going to buy Elliot a new mattress?"

Dickie's face turned so red, it looked like a tomato. SJ covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Elliot! Why'd you tell her?"

Elliot pointed at his bedroom and then at her. "I walked in on you guys... twice!" He held up two fingers to add emphasis. "How do I not tell her? I couldn't get that image out of my retina's long enough to go to sleep! Besides, you are buying me a new mattress."

SJ rolled her eyes. "You and I just bought that mattress last year. El, it's fine. Just wash the sheets."

"Yeah, we broke it in for you. I know you haven't had a girl here in the past two years." Dickie stated matter of factly, taking a sip of the orange juice he just poured for himself. Elliot blushed as he glanced at SJ. She glared at him and held a finger to her lips. "Wait... did you two sleep together?"

"No!" SJ said blowing it off, trying to avoid further questions.

Dickie turned his stare to Elliot. "Dad?"

Elliot looked between SJ, Dickie, and Olivia. He felt the temperature getting higher in the room as he pulled on his collar. "We slept together once."

"Elliot!" SJ gasped before blushing harder.

"I love this apartment." Olivia grinned leaning over towards Elliot as she watched everything unfold in front of her.

Dickie ran a hand down his face. "Okay, you only slept together once, right?" Elliot and SJ nodded. "Well, that's not that bad. It's a little weird, but I can't really blame my dad. We have the same taste in women. I had the biggest crush on Olivia for like five years and I know my dad has always wanted to sleep with her."

Elliot's face turned cherry red as Olivia's jaw dropped. "Dickie, I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait a while, I want to hear about this." Olivia smirked dropping her forearms to the counter in front of him, giving him another look at her cleavage. She saw him gulp and knew she had him cornered. "Dickie, SJ, go watch TV or something. I want to talk to Elliot."

"No, you don't have to go anywhere." Elliot said looking at the two younger people in the room.

SJ grabbed Dickie's hand. "Let's go to the other room and watch TV." She said hurrying with him to Elliot's bedroom.

Elliot turned to them. "You better not have sex again. I'm already getting rid of the mattress. I don't want to burn anything else." He turned back to Olivia slowly, seeing the mischievous grin on her face. "I'm not getting out of here any time soon, am I?"

"No." Olivia replied simply.

"Yeah." Elliot breathed nodding his head. He stared at her for a moment. "Okay, I admit; I wanted to sleep with you."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "And, now?"

Elliot blushed again, this time creeping to his ears. He avoided looking her in the eyes, afraid he may just spill everything he ever wanted to do with her... _to _her. "You're an attractive woman and I'm a red blooded American guy. Of course, I want to sleep with you."

Olivia shook her head. "Nah ah ah, you're not like every other red blooded American guy, Elliot. You don't just want to sleep with anyone. There are specific reasons."

"You want to know?" Elliot asked, a small smile forming on his face. He was trying to get her to talk about something else, using every tactic he could think of. Deflecting, avoiding, showing utter embarrassment which wasn't hard at this point. Olivia just nodded, a cat like grin gracing her lips. He knew he had to give it up now. She wasn't falling for anything. "Okay, I want to sleep with you because..." He paused and thought over his next words carefully. "I know you better than I know myself. I know you better than any other man on this planet knows you. The only way I don't know you is in that particular field of our relationship and I guess I just always felt... well,... a little jealous when I would meet your boyfriends who you obviously slept with."

"I see." Olivia nodded once. "You are right. You do know me in every aspect except that one. And, you do know me better than anyone else, myself included." She took his hand into hers to bring some compassion to the table. Even though she wanted to make him squirm a little, she didn't want him to feel embarrassed every time they talked to each other. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to sleep with you too. You have no idea how many ideas I had for office sex."

"Interrogation room?" Elliot asked with a smirk, figuring that was the spot for most of those fantasies. That's where most of his were.

Olivia smirked. "That's one of them, but my main focus was somewhere much more... dangerous." She saw Elliot's eyes spark to life as he hung on her every word, and she didn't intend to disappoint. She'd simply tell him the truth. "Cragen's office."

Elliot wanted to take her right then and there. She was killing him with the slow talk about where she wanted to sleep with him. And, Cragen's office? Why didn't he ever think of that spot. It was so perfect! He watched as she smirked and walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. He followed her. "Tell me something." He demanded, putting his hand on the fridge door to stop her from opening it.

Olivia turned around to face him, leaning against the fridge when she noticed how close he was. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Do you still want to sleep with me now?" Elliot asked with a smirk, his face inches from hers.

Olivia gulped as her lips parted. "Uh..."

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

_Olivia gulped as her lips parted. "Uh..."_

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked with a cocky grin. "Cat got your tongue."

Olivia moved away from him, not feeling anymore humor in the situation. "Look-"

Elliot shook his head, interrupting. "You can't just make me tell you that I wanted to sleep with you and then not tell me. Liv, that's not fair."

"I didn't make you tell." Olivia corrected him, crossing her arms over her chest. "We will get to the point where you can ask me these questions and I will answer without hesitation. But... right now... I'm still getting used to the whole having you back in my life thing. You were gone for three years and now you just show up. We can't just pick up where we left off, El."

Elliot wasn't smiling anymore. He didn't look mad or sad or hurt. There was something else in his eyes that Olivia had seen before but could never pinpoint. He nodded his head once. "Alright, I'll hold you to the question, but you don't have to answer right now."

Olivia let out a breath. "Thank you."

"I understand where you're coming from. I felt the same when you came back from Oregon. I can't imagine how much different this is for you, but I will give you the time." Elliot nodded before cupping the back of her neck. Before she realized what happened, he kissed the crown of her head. He had never done that before and he didn't seem to notice he did it. He went back to his casual self, making breakfast for himself. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Uh..." Olivia was at a loss for words again. She shook her head once. "How about movies on the couch?"

Elliot smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed as one of the characters fell down the stairs and rolled into a closet on the television screen. It may have seemed cruel, but the guy stood at the top of the stairs standing on a skateboard. Something bad was bound to happen. She giggled when you could hear the guy groan from inside the closet and mutter that he thought he broke every bone in his body. "I love this guy!" She chuckled leaning back into the sofa.<p>

Elliot laughed draping his arm casually over the couch behind her. "What if I did that? Would you laugh?"

"Probably, you would've been stupid to be standing on a skateboard by a staircase." Olivia grinned before running a hand through her hair. She turned her head to look at him and smiled seeing him staring back at her. "You are supposed to be watching the movie."

"I've seen it a billion times. I know what happens." Elliot explained leaning slightly closer to her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, stopping the movie with the remote. "Then, why'd we watch it? I don't want you to get bored." She turned more towards him, bringing her knee up to her chest while the other stayed against the edge of the couch.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I know you haven't seen it." He stated simply. Olivia was taken back by the statement. They had watched many movies over the years, but they were movies neither of them had seen. "Besides, there are plenty of movies we can still watch. I don't plan on losing my best friend again anytime soon."

"Good, I'd have to kill you if you did." Olivia smiled straightening out his shirt, grabbing the material covering his chest. "I wish I had you around the past couple of years."

"Me too." Elliot whispered putting his hand on her knee near his leg. "I promise you, Liv. I won't leave you this time unless you strangle me and dig my grave yourself." Olivia smiled lightly and felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach. "I'm sorry."

Olivia cupped his face with her hand, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "I know you are." She felt the tension rising and knew what was to come if they continued on this dangerous path. Shaking her head once, she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Did you want to watch another movie?"

Elliot ran a hand down his face, but knew that she needed her space. "Sure, if you want to, otherwise we could go out to eat to an actual restaurant this time." He suggested. "Well, after your shift is done. You only have a hour left."

"Yeah, we could do that." Olivia smiled lightly, walking back towards the couch with a bottle of water. She said down and cuddled back under the blanket, thankful that Elliot had let her borrow some of his clothes. She hated wearing work attire out of the office. "Where did you want to go?"

"Well, I do owe you something special. I have the perfect place in mind. It can be your surprise!" Elliot grinned, seeing Olivia open her mouth to object, but stopped her from saying anything. "You can go home, dress formally, and I will come pick you up at the perfect time."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't like surprises in the first place. Besides, how do you know when the perfect time to pick me up is?"

Elliot smirked. "The perfect time is right before you are done getting ready. You just have a few final touches and I'm already there so you can't over think the situation and make yourself nervous." He grinned when she blushed slightly. "I know you, Liv. I told you that this morning." She tried to hide the smile that wanted to show, but it hinted at the corners of her mouth. "May I?" He asked referring to the water bottle. Olivia handed it to him before he took a sip of it, handing it back to her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I going to wear?" Olivia asked herself looking into her closet. Elliot said to dress formally and most of the things she had were worn over and over again on many dates that she knew would lead to nowhere. She didn't even know whether this was a date or not. Elliot didn't specify that detail to her. Was it a date? Were they dating? She should hate him after what he did to her. And, he did try to make her jealous. Did he think of it as a date? Should she? What if she disappointed him? She shook her head, stopping the flood of questions she was giving herself. "Okay, Olivia, don't worry about it. Just be you. Elliot knows you better than anybody. And, you know him." She smirked and moved clothes out of the way to the dresses she rarely wore.<p>

Grabbing one of her favorites, or in other words, his favorite, she laid it on her bed and quickly got ready. He agreed to pick her up at the perfect time. All she had to do now was slip into her dress and put on her shoes. As if on cue when the pulled the dress up, there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" She called before walking towards the door, putting on a bracelet in the process. She looked through the peephole to make sure it was Elliot before opening it. "Hey!" Olivia smiled taking in the sight in front of her.

Elliot was standing there with a single red rose in his hands. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie, making his blue eyes pop out a little more. For a moment, he didn't say anything, just simply stood there staring at her. Seeing her start to blush, he realized that it was probably awkward for him to just stand there like a fool. "Hey, you look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek before handing her the rose. "I brought this for you." He stated.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled before smelling it, sighing as she pulled it away. "I'll put this in a vase. Can you zip me up first?" She asked turning towards him, the zipper to her dress undone halfway down her back. Elliot grinned and pulled the zipper all the way up, moving her hair out of the way when he reached the top. The dress was a darker green, long sleeved, and just about knee length. She turned back to him and kissed his cheek before turning to go put the rose in a vase, letting him see that the dress gave him a generous view of her cleavage. He didn't really know if he wanted other men to see her in this dress. Her hair was straightened and just went past her shoulders. He noticed that she didn't have any shoes on and knew if they were going to make it to the restaurant on time, the had to leave soon.

"Liv, why don't I find a vase and put the rose in? You can go get your shoes and jacket; then, we'll get going." Elliot suggested walking up to her and putting a hand on the small of her back.

Olivia smiled and handed him the rose. "Sounds good." She hurried to her bedroom to slip on her sliver peep toe shoes. Slipping on the necklace she always wore, she grabbed her handbag and walked out into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the wood floor.

Elliot put the vase on the counter, placing the rose into her carefully. He turned right when the clicking stopped and grinned like an idiot seeing Olivia standing in front of him with her complete outfit. He knew she always dressed to impress, but she was dressing for him tonight. That made it seem ten times better. "I like the dress." He whispered in a deep baritone voice that Olivia hadn't even heard in the interrogation room. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Well, I know you like green." Olivia breathed as his hand rested on her hip. She felt his breath against her face and felt the tension between them again. It felt so thick that it was suffocating. Before she could say the words, he said them for her.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked grabbing her jacket and holding it out for her.

Olivia smiled and slipped into her jacket, watching as he pulled on his own. "Where are we going?"

Elliot grinned and shook his head. "It's a surprise!" He locked the door on the inside before closing the door, taking her hand into his. "Where ever we go though, every man is going to be looking at you." Olivia chuckled and leaned into him as they walked towards the elevator.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

"Reservation for two under Stabler." Elliot stated to the man popping his gum at the podium. He stared at Elliot for a minute before grabbing his IPad, tapping it loudly as he went through the RSVP list.

"Here you are." He said a little too loudly before grabbing two menus. "Follow me." He commanded before walking off towards the table. Olivia chuckled as Elliot rolled his eyes. "Your waiter will be here in a few minutes." He said with a plaster fake smile. Once the words left his mouth, his smile dropped, being replaced with a bored expression, before he turned around and left.

Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair for her and let her sit down before pushing her in. "Well, I hope he's the only downer of the night."

Olivia smiled at him as he sat down. "He wasn't that bad."

"Again, Olivia, you are too nice." Elliot grinned before picking up his menu. He didn't know whether it was the dim lighting or the small print, but he couldn't read a single word on his menu. He glanced over at Olivia, seeing her engrossed as her eyes scanned over the neatly typed menu. "What are you thinking about getting?"

"I don't know yet. It would help if I could read the menu." Olivia chuckled setting it down on her plate.

Elliot laughed with her as he put his down too. "I can't read mine either. I promise myself I wasn't going to take them out, but I'll see if my glasses help." He pulled out his glasses from inside his jacket pocket.

"Thank God you have yours. I forbid myself from bringing mine on dates. I turn into a Granny wearing them." Olivia giggled resting back in her chair.

"Well, you're a pretty hot Granny." Elliot stated matter of factly. Olivia rolled her eyes, but smiled as a blush crept to her cheeks. "Okay, they have steak, pasta, chicken-"

Olivia leaned forward and looked at her menu, mentally kicking herself when she remembered she couldn't see it. "Do they have anything like a sauteed chicken breast?"

Elliot looked through the chicken portion of the menu and nodded his head when he found that title for an entree. "Yeah, they have it right here. It comes with spaghetti noodles, cheese, garlic, and chipolatas." He saw Olivia grin and lean back in her chair again. "Is it good?"

"I absolutely love it! I've never been here, but the restaurants that I've been to always have good chicken breasts." Olivia nearly moaned, not noticing Elliot's momentary reaction. He covered it quickly by focusing his attention back on the menu, trying to think of the creepiest things that could keep him from really showing a reaction.

The waiter came over, being much more polite that the hostess, and took their orders. When he hurried off, Elliot put his glasses back into his jacket pocket. "Well, we've already dealt with a snob and I've taken out my glasses. You haven't run to the hills yet."

Olivia chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than that for you to get rid of me. Besides, it hasn't been that bad. I think you look kind of cute in your glasses. It gives you a more sophisticated look. You should wear them more often."

"I usually only wear them when I read. That way, I'm ready to see anything that I need to take my glasses off for." Elliot smirked. He laughed when Olivia smiled and hit his arm playfully to scold him. "What about your glasses? I haven't seen you were yours."

"That's because I hardly wear them. I only take them out when I want to read and when nobody else is with me." Olivia stated matter of factly before sipping the chilled wine Elliot had bought for them. "If you ever see me in them, you will go kicking and screaming for the mountains."

Elliot laughed before shaking his head. "I doubt that. I've always found you attractive, even when you look like your about to vomit on me with your messy hair and sweatpants."

Olivia chuckled. "Aren't you a charmer? I'm surprised you're still single." They both laughed before sitting in silence for a moment. Looking down at her fingers, she picked at her nails. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Elliot paused thinking over his words carefully. His heart broke for her. He had broken her trust in him and he considered that the most sacred thing on this green earth. "When I decided I wanted to leave SVU, I knew that I couldn't tell you. I knew I needed to, but I just couldn't do it. The night before and after Cragen told you I was leaving, I sat outside of your apartment door for hours. The night before, you sang to every song that came on your radio. The most memorable one was Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. You played that song over and over again. Whenever you sang something wrong or hit every note perfectly, you started laughing at yourself."

"The night after, I listened to you cry on the other side of the wall. When I first got there, you were breaking things and throwing them around. I wanted to go in there and hold you, but... I knew you needed it." Elliot breathed. Olivia saw the tears welling in his eyes and could feel her own building inside of her. "You sat with your back against the wall. I knew because I could feel over time you threw your back against it. I didn't leave your door until six-thirty that next morning when you woke up. I knew I couldn't come back after that. It was my goodbye to you... the selfish one." He looked up at her brown eyes, seeing the tears about to pour over. "I'm sorry."

Olivia stood up, noticing Elliot's head drop down in shame. "Stand up." She breathed. He looked up at her and stood tall, expecting a punch or slap or something in retaliation. Instead, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I forgive you."

Elliot felt the weight drop off of his shoulders. He was pretty sure the floorboards would have collapsed around them with the guilt he unloaded. His arms wrapped around her tightly, ducking his face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed when they walked out of the restaurant. After talking about more of their time apart, they became the carefree duo they were before. Sharing everything they could without crossing every boundary they put up. Sure, some of them were taken down. They were on a date after all. "A perfect way to end the night, don't you think?" She asked referring to the rain pouring down on them, immediately soaking them to the bone.<p>

Elliot chuckled as he nodded his head. "It's pouring rain, we're in New York, yet we can't even find a taxi."

Olivia grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of her apartment. "We'll find our way back just fine." Elliot grinned at her and ran with her through the rain. They tripped over pieces of garbage and trash cans, saving each other from falling. When they passed one of the many alleys on the way home, a rat came running out, making Olivia scream. Elliot, on instinct, scooped her up and laughed as he ran with her away from the little black hairy rodent.

They reached her apartment building and hurried inside to the dry lobby. Well, it was dry until they walked in. Olivia chuckled as Elliot started sliding on the floor, his shoes not creating enough friction to hold him up properly. "These shoes aren't the best I guess." Olivia nodded and led him to the elevator before they both got in. Elliot pressed the button to her floor, still holding her hand with his, before the elevator started to ascend. The doors opened, letting them walk out into the hallway. Walking side by side, they reached Olivia's door, not really wanting the night end. Olivia turned to face him, putting one of her hands on the doorknob.

Elliot looked down at her, leaning against the door with his hand. Olivia leaned against the door and looked up at him for a momentbefore leaning up and kissing him suddenly. He was surprised for a second, but quickly returned the kiss. Olivia didn't expect this feeling. In fact, she didn't really know what to expect. His soft lips moved against hers making her stomach lurch forward, the sparks obviously there between them. There were many times she wondered what his kiss would be like, but his kiss could never compare to what she thought.

Her hands ran up his chest, her finger gliding along his shoulder and up his neck. His free hand wrapped around her hip pulling her closer to him if it was possible. She pulled him closer when his tongue ran across her upper lip, allowing him entrance into her mouth, pinning herself against the door in the process. The more his tongue brushed against hers, the more she wanted to take him inside. The idea was more appealing to her with every passing second.

Suddenly, his lips left hers, leaving her confused. She opened her eyes, seeing him looking over her left shoulder at her door. That's when she heard footsteps. She looked to her right and saw her next door neighbor with her six year old son. He had a little red plane in his hand while staring at them, her neighbor dragging him all the way inside their apartment.

When the door closed, they both started chuckling. Olivia rubbed Elliot's chest. It was probably good her neighbor came home at that moment. Although she was ready to go to bed with Elliot, they still had a lot of catching up to do before she could let him there. She smiled up at him, making him grin at her. His brought his hand up and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Olivia whispered before watching him walk towards the elevators, disappearing for the rest of the night.

**Please review!**


End file.
